Epic Transformers Rap Battles of Cybertron!
by IronhideFan41
Summary: Characters from Transformers rap battle each other to see who is the best. There will even be characters from other franchises in SOME chapters, such as Star Wars. Most chapters will be PURE TF based.Clean rap battles are possible, and that's what this is. I REFUSE to use vulgar language, so the kids can read this! Rated K , cause this does contain replacement words, that are funny
1. Chapter 1 G1 Optimus vs G1 Megatron

**This is my first ever Epic Rap battles of Cybertron chapter ever! I figured that for the first chapter, it's only fitting that I pair Optimus Prime vs Megatron.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

_Epic Rap Battles of Cybertron!_

_G1 Optimus Prime vs G1 Megatron!_

_Go!_

**Optimus Prime:** Autobots roll out, it's time to save the day

And show these Decepticon punks that they will not get in our way!

Optimus Prime's got the touch, and that's all I really need

To come and put a stop to all you Decepticon weeds!

I'm the best that's ever been, and the best that'll ever be,

You, you'll be lucky to get passed the small fry, Bumblebee!

I transform into a truck, now what the scrap do you got?

You transform into a gun, you think your such a Hot-shot... but you're not!

My rhymes drive circles around your silly schemes

You think you can win this war, ha only in your dreams!

You call yourself a leader? All I see is a bunch of clatter

You're second in command is a two-faced back-stabber.

You're a bully, a jerk, a psyco and a punk

All your dreams of tyrany are all about to be sunk!

**Megatron:** Decepticons rise up, it's time to take a stand!

We gonna show these "heroes" who's the fiercest in the land!

We'll march over your graves, and we'll beat you into scrap!

I'll make you think twice before you challenge me to rap!

Just like Super Mario, your efforts are pointless

Cause in the end, I will always come back to steal your precious princess!

I've never seen so much softness, you over grown cheeky blighter

Optimus, you're nothing but a glorified freedom fighter!

On Kaon, I was feared, loved and respected

But your philosphy of freedom is only just rejected

You say you got the touch, but only in your mind

All of those who follow me, see you as hoplessly blind.

Say what you want about all my lofty aspirations

But at the end of the day your nothing but a goofball sensation.

**Optimus:** Megatron, at the end of this day, one shall stand, one shall fall!

**Megatron:** Why throw away your pride so recklessly?

**Optimus:** That is a question you should ask yourself, Megatron.

**Megatron:** No! I'll crush you with my fly rhymes!

I'll rip your optics out of your head and put them in my soup.

I'll show all of Cybertron that all Autobots are is poop!

I am the merciless leader of the dominant race

And when this all is over, it will hit you in the face

You're so clueless when it's time to make hard choices

You just listen to your heart and those mamby pamby voices

I'll pound your face into a scrap pile and leave you bankrupt broke

Just like the Dallas Cowboys, I'll enjoy watching you choke!

Being nice is for all losers, and they all dwell in one brood.

Being evil is just so gangsta in my ideal neighborhood!

**Optimus: **Yeah sure you can rap, but do you know how to take the heat?

I'll show you what being a hero means, just try me on the street.

I'm the biggest baddest trucka on the boulevard

You, you're just five tons of metal Decepticon lard!

So ya like to make fun of sports teams, so here's what I got to say

That just like Micheal Waltrip, you spell loser all the way!

Don't be dissin on Mario, at least he knows to to pwn!

Now you, you're just like Bowser, constantly getting owned!

Now I hope you learned your lesson, you Decepticon slime,

That when the road gets rough I will prevail every time!

WORD!

_Who won? You decide!_

**I haven't decided who will be in the next epic rap battle, but I hope that you enjoyed this one.**

**For the record, I am a fan of the Dallas Cowboys, and Super Mario. And for all those who don't know, Michael Waltrip is a NASCAR driver who wrecks and/or finishes in the back in most of his races.**

**After every chapter, I will not reveal who will be next. It will be a suprise. I will accept ideas, as long as I feel that I can do your ideas.**

**As it is stated in the summary, there will be a few rap battles that will feature some characters from other franchises, but each battle will feature at least 1 Cybertronian or Transformers human character.**


	2. Chapter 2 Ironhide vs Starscream

__**Thanks for the good reviews that you have sent so far. Nothing but positive feedback. Due to that, I was going to upload this chapter later on in the week, but I am too excited to wait, so I'll just post it now!  
**

**Thank you, Autobotgirl2234, Tori-Da-Mutt, and Jazz's lil ninja for your feedback and glad you enjoyed the first chapter. Hopefully, this chapter will be equally as enjoyable.  
**

_Epic Rap Battles of Cybertron!_

_Starscream (movie) vs Ironhide (movie)_

_Ready? GO!_

**Starscream: **I'm the seeker of awesomeness, the king of cool

You, why you're nothing but a two ton, overweight fool.

Through out all the movies, I last longer than you

You're patheticness is amazing, by Robot Spock, you got screwed!

Of Megatron's followers, I'm the best... the second in command

You, you just roll over and do whatever Prime demands!

Oh so what you've got big cannons, that much you've got!

But when it comes to swagger, I've got it, you do not!

Your accent is as cheaply made as that pirate, Johnny Depp

You might want to see what your in for, before you make your first step.

You're a truck, what is up with that? Are ya hauling lumber?

And you're name is Ironhide, can you get any dumber?

My jet mode, makes me the perfect predator

But you? Ha you look just like a robot matador!

**Ironhide: **You talk big for a coward, you scardey cat Con

Where the heck were you when the battle lines were drawn?

I certainly didn't see you alot in the first movie battle

If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were halfway to Seattle!

You talk about my accent? You're voice aint no better?

How did you go from deep and raspy to a mouse that eats cheddar?

Dumber isn't a word. What are you a first grader?

I've heard better insults from the respirator of Darth Vader.

You're cartoons aint no better, either a block or high heels!

Don't talk about my accent, you know that you can't seal the deal.

Second in command? More like second in bland!

When you misbehave, I love watching Megatron give you a back-hand!

Now before your next turn, I just want to point out

You are the most cowardly jet plain, without a a doubt!

**Starscream: **That last one was lame!

**Ironhide: **Think you can do better? I don't think so!

**Starscream: **Bring it Truck boy!

**Ironhide: **You gonna talk or rap?

**Starscream:** Now listen here, IH, I'll sum it up for you!

I've been out here kicking butt since 198-something and 2!

You want to bring up the cartoons, alright I'll play along.

You were going nowhere fast, when Bulkhead came along!

In fact before the movies, you weren't shown much at all!

G1, Animated, and in the Armada trilogy you were small!

Now TFP, oh how you're fans are sad!

They expected without you the ratings would be bad.

I outlived you in G1, in the 86 film.

Just face it I outlive you in basically every realm!

You got nothing on me, you over grown lugnut!

In fact, with all the down time you've had, you probably got a big butt!

**Ironhide: **Okay, that's enough! I've heard enough of your folly

When I'm through ripping you up, you'll just be Stewie Griffin's dolly... (action figure or whatever).

You want to go there on TFP? Fine, I'll call your bluff

Maybe they just thought me being there might make us too tough.

You only outlived me in the Films by Bay,

Because unlike you I fought nobly every day!

You know nothing of honor, not worthy of respect.

I loved the scene in the second film, where Megatron treats you like a reject!

Yeah sure you got moxie, when you're chasing earth kids.

Why I'm not sure if your worthy to fight Mudflap and Skids.

You might be loco, to mess with the Autobot brigade,

We will always be there to rain on your evil parade!

_Who won?_

_You_ _decide!_

__**Next chapter, get ready for Sari Sumdac vs Miko Nakkadai! **


	3. Chapter 3 Sari Sumdac vs Miko Nakadai

**This is one that I have been looking forward to, and will probably make a sequel to if it is liked well enough. Okay, let's get to it.**

_Epic Rap Battles of Cybertron!_

_Miko Nakadai vs..._

_Sari Sumdac!_

_Go!_

**Miko: **I'm not that much into rap, but I'll play this little game.

I'm about to show the world, I'm the only one not lame!

This is who I'm up against? Man I've seen scarier

Who does she think she is? Powerful Piere?

Me and my pal Bulkhead, we go trollin every day!

You're version of Bulkhead is just totally stinking cliche!

I'm always strummin cords on my awesome Guitar

While you and your little Xylophone they aint going very far!

Unlike you, I got swag. My guitar skill proves it.

You think ya got something for me, nuh uh come on move it!

I'm the biggest, baddest girl in the TF Universe

Kick'n butt and takin names, stick that in your purse!

Sari? Is that a name, sounds like you're appologizing

Well it's too late for that, you better start excercizing.

Tokyo is where I'm from so don't be hatin, troll!

Cause when I start bustin rhymes, I really get on a roll!

**Sari: **Is that all you got? You didn't even make me twitch!

I'm about to shut you down, you silly cyber glitch!

Like you, I've hung with Autobots, plus I've been to the moon!

I've been to Cybertron, while you were hangin with June!

Your tube socks are lame! I tell you the style is yellow!

I'm about to rock the world, I don't need to play your cello!

And what's with bears on your belt? Are you making a fashion statement?

You might want to think about getting a coolness re-instatement.

I'm voiced by Tara Strong. Now that is really cool!

I can't think of who yours is, so in that area too, I rule!

I heard that your character's based off of mine, I don't think that's funny!

I really think that you are another comical depiction of Bugs Bunny!

So sit back, and go watch Monster trucks with Bulk.

Whatever it takes to make you feel as big as the Hulk.

I live in Detroit, Michigan! I don't need no Tokyo!

You're excuses for rhymes are worse than lies of Pinochio!

**Miko: **Okay, I think it's safe to say we both need rapping lessons.

**Sari: **Yeah, I thought this was gonna be easy. But I still think I'm better.

**Miko:** I'm the best!

**Sari:** No! I am!

_Enter Agent Simmons!_

**Simmons: **Stop it, little girls! I'll show you how it's done!

If it was up to me, I'd say neither of you won!

I was a stinkin agent, in the now defunct Sector Seven.

I've been workin with robots since I was aged ELEVEN!

This thing you call experience, working with them alien robots

I've got more than both of you all together, just some food for your thoughts.

Unlike you, I do all my stunts! I don't need no animation!

I'm more real than you trolls know. I'm not a cartoon creation!

You both are little girls, who think you know it all.

But we'll see how much you know, if you even grow this tall.

I've dealt with it all, robots, chihuhuas and teenage thugs

Now, why don't yall go have a tea party and exchange your girly hugs!

My actor has been in many movies, more than I can say for you!

Oh Brother Where Art Thou? Has got more views than you!

I want to like you, Sari. But the fact still stands

You're fans have all forgotten you, now go sit on your hands.

And Miko as for you! You're funny yeah I know.

But really most who watch TFP, think you're the most annoying on the show!

**Sari: **He he he! *plugs in her ipod and prepares to turn it up loud*

**Simmons: **What are you laughing about?

**Miko: **My fist your face! *Strums guitar really loud*

**Simmons:** Oooooow! Hey turn that off!

**Sari: **What's the matter now Seymour, can't take the heat?

You know that we rule, and we know how to rock the beat!

**Miko: **Not bad for a couple of girls! Now what were ya saying?

And next when you rap, it's for saying not spraying!

**Sari: **You think you're soooo big now don't ya? Picking on "little kids"

Man, you've got less class than Mudflap and Skids!

**Miko: **Maybe we suck against each other, that much is true

But when we stand together, we can mop the floor with you!

**Sari: **In case you didn't get the memo, I'm part Cybertronian Robot!

So if you think you can mess with us, come on show me what you got!

**Miko: **Ready to give up yet? Or are you ready to confess?

The team, Sari and Miko... well just face it, we're the best!

**Simmons: **Really? You two couldn't be any more phony!

I've heard better rhymes from watching MY LITTLE PONY!

**Sari: ***eyes widen* You watch My Little Pony? How old are you?

**Miko: **DUDE! What happened to all that stuff you were saying about being "all that"? You watch a show about ponies!

**Simmons: **If anyone needs me, I'll be writing my will.

_Who won?_

_YOU DECIDE!_

**Next episode, as requested will be TFP Arcee vs Knockout.**

**Don't forget to review! If you have any requests, I am open and I will do the best I can. I do have some ideas that I am going to do myself, and will get to as many requests as I can.**

**I'm sorry if this one didn't meet your expectations. This one was a real challenge. I think I took a step in the right direction, adding Agent Simmons in it though.**

**I hope no one was offended by the Pony talk at the end. I know about the Bronies, and the MLP Fans, who also like Transformers. It's all in the fun, no offence was meant.**

**Thank you guys for reading. Next rap battle should be awesome!**


	4. Chapter 4 TFP Arcee vs Knockout

_Epic Rap Battles of History!_

_Arcee VS..._

_Knockout!_

_Go!_

**Arcee: **The name is Arcee, you better watch your back!

If you are a Decepticon, you know that I'm gonna attack!

I've got no regrets on my actions of the past!

Because they have been for the greater good, and I want them to last!

I transform into a motorcycle and transform with style

In fact when I'm done here, Ill ride with Jack for a while!

Something smells stinky, man I wonder what that is

Oh yeah, it's freakin Knockout, who thinks that he is the wiz!

Still worried about your finish? Don't worry it's fine...

At least until I get done with you, attacking with my rhymes!

Some doctor you are, you don't even care about your patients

All you care about is joining late night racing nation!

You're a creep with hacksaw, not close to being scary.

I think you've studied weaponry, less than your dictionary!

You sound like a game show host... kinda like John O'Hurley!

When someone threatens to scratch your paint, you start to get squirley!

**Knockout: **My dear, I'm the doctor of doom, who works with style and grace!

While you, just look around for Airachnid, so you can get punched in the face!

I've dealt with the best patients, like Megatron and Starscream.

Too bad you couldn't save Cliffjumper... only in your dreams!

If you had the skill that I did, you would see it too.

That I'm so darn amazing, there's nothing cool about blue!

You tiny little Autobot, you might as well be a human.

I'd love to see Megatron get ahold of you and scramble you like albumen! (That's the word for egg whites for all you noobs out there)

No one is a hot as I, even you have to admit.

I can give you a lesson if you want, so why don't you just sit?

As for all your buddies, I'd love to use them for disection!

Why you, you're the last bot that I would call for protection!

Tell all your human pets, not to go to sleep at night

Cause if they do, they'll just wake up to a creeper in the night!

What do you think about that? Are you feeling beat yet?

If you are ready to gamle on this, come on and make your bet!

**Arcee: **Are you serious? You got into my personal emotions and attacked my size? What is with you Decepticons?! Do you feel no shame?

**Knockout:** What is this shame you speak of? I know nothing of shame, rules or feelings...

**Arcee: **You cons are unbelievable! The gloves are coming off now!

**Knockout: **What are gloves?

**Arcee: **Okay, mad doctor, do you really want to play this game?

I'm about to make you feel so low, that you'll never be the same!

You whiny little prick, who flinches at the thought of any scratch!

We'll see how tough you are when you deal with a sasquatch!

My swag drives circles around your precious paint schemes!

Which isn't saying much, your nothing more than an internet meme!

You say your a con, yet you transform into a car?

How about I flatten your tires... ha ha you won't go very far!

Like ACDC, I'm blowing up like TNT!

You better start to running, "doc" you don't want to mess with me!

You've really ticked me off, so before you get scrapped

You better think next time before you open your trap.

**Knockout: **I see how it is, my pretty robot adversary

I'll be sure to look for your name in tomorrow's news paper obituary!

If you think anything you've said made me flinch one bit

You've greatly mistaken... I'm not so easily given fits.

In fact your rage humors me, so you might want to rethink your life

Before you become a trainwreck, who's only driven by strife.

I love these Iacon relics that we've been finding as of late,

Too bad I don't have that shield anymore, I'd knock you to the next state.

My rhymes that I'm busting, don't really need a punch line

The haters, are always hating, but me I feel fine.

So listen up, Arcee and listen up good.

All is well as far as nerves go, in Knockout's neighborhood!

**Arcee: **You're about to get your nerves worked up! *Arcee charges up her cannons*

**Knockout: **Oh scrap! I forgot about that! Stupid Autobots!

**Arcee:** How are your nerves now, doctor? You're about to be in a world of pain!

**Knockout: ***Transforms and drives away* You're crazy, stay away from me!

_Who won? _

_You decide!_

**I honestly think that this one was okay... the next one that I do will be epic. I've gotten a couple of requests for Thundercracker and Skywarp... so the next one will be a team battle between Thundercracker and Skywarp and Mudflap and Skids! **

** darkangel777 Sam W vs Jack Darby is on my list and will be done in the near future.**

** BeautifylNightMare95, I will be reusing these characters again, so I will probably most definitley be paring up Knockout and Ratchet.**

**Some other match ups that you will be seeing later include: TFA Optimus vs TFA Sentinel, TFP Bulkhead vs TFA Bulkhead, Agent Fowler vs Captain Fanzone, Raf Esquivel vs a surprise guest, TFA Bumblebee vs TFP Smokescreen and a lot more!**


	5. Chapter 5 TC and Skywarp vs MF and Skids

_Epic Rap Battles of Cybertron!_

_TEAM BATTLE!_

_The Seekers- Thundercracker and Skywarp_

_VS_

_The Twins- Mudflap and Skids!_

_Go!_

**Thundercracker: **We are the Seekers! A brilliant bunch!

One blast from our blasters and you will soon become our "lunch"

We have loads of experience flying through the skies

No one is as intellegent as me, according to my eyes!

What I see before me is a couple of stupid goobs!

So why don't you just go back to seeling Icecream, ugly noobs!

You Autobots think you are the hardest ones out there,

Well just wait until you play a game of my version of TRUTH OR DARE!

We Decepticons, dropping Autobots since 1984,

We've been doing it for so long, it's almost become a bore!

**Skywarp: **Now, listen to the words I say to you, punk

You two Autobots from a mile away smell like a three day old dead skunk!

You're about to deal with the Thunder, and not just Thundercracker

We are about to butcher you, like weeds by a weedwacker!

Just one rule, I feel I must put into place...

If this ends up getting violent, hit anything but my face!

I feel like I'm gonna be sick just looking at you two

So why don't you bust some rhymes before I merge you with superglue?

**Skids: **Whoa homie where'd you learn to rap a ballet convention?

If I was a teacher I'd put you in hip hop detention!

Skywarp, you really make me laugh please do tell me more

I know a few things I can say to make your ego even more sore!

I'm the green and mean best rapping machine!

I've been told that I'm so good, that my rappin is keen!

As for you Seekers, ya'll would do good to get some lessons.

If I was you, rap battling the pros, boy I would be stressin!

**Mudflap:** Whoa, yall what did yall do take ugly pills?

You're faces are so horrifying that they gave me stupid chills

TC, you're blueness makes me sad, why don't you stop crying?

Skywarp, your purple makes me laugh, I'm not even lying.

At least we made an appearance in Revenge of the Fallen

Neither of you were anywhere to be found, that's a reason for bawl'n

You can laugh at our looks and our size if you, go ahead

By the time this rap battles over, you will both be killed dead!

**Thundercracker: **You call that rapping?

**Skywarp: **Yeah, I've heard better from Sunstorm.

**Thundercracker: **I've heard enough out of you too! I'm the only reason, we are still in this thing. I mean, seriously? "Don't punch me in the face"? Why would you say that in a rap battle? I'll handle this green guy on my own for this next part. Just sit back and watch the master.

**Mudflap:** You out-rapped me, Skids. Show that punk Decepticon, who's the best rappers!

**Skids: **You got it, Mudflap!

Yo TC, hear that? That's your pride on the phone!

You should know better than to battle me alone!

Your rhymes that you gave were aimed worse than my blaster

Your aim would be better if it were controlled by a headmaster!

You and Skywarp will alway's be in Screamer's shadow

So why don't you two just go skipping down a meadow?

I get tired of your friend's whining! That much is true!

Makes me feel so bad, I think I'm coming down with the flu!

The rhymes that you got couldn't be any more dumb

When this battle's over, it's you who'll suck his thumb.

Get on with your life and quit living a lie

I got better things to do than to mess with you, so bye!

**Thundercracker:** Wait a minute you fool is that all that you've got?

I got some rhymes that will really stir the pot.

You think that you've got skills? Better think again!

This battles going to be so bad for you, you'll really feel the pain!

Your flow is off, do you need a teleprompter?

Maybe you got a fever. Here try this thermometer!

You transform into an Icecream truck, my case is well rested.

When it comes to being gangsta, it's you two who are always bested!

Decepticons rule and Autobots drool, remember that for your blog.

Don't turn your back or you'll find that I stole your T-Cog!

My mentor always said "know how to pick your fights"!

You both picked the wrong one, we rocked you both tonight!

_Who won? YOU DECIDE!_

**Get ready, Jack Darby vs Sam Witwicki is next up on EPIC RAP BATTLES OF CYBERTRON!**


	6. Chapter 6: Starscream vs Rainbow Dash

**IT HAS RETURNED! This chapter is inspired by one of the Death Battle videos on YouTube! Don't worry this is the only time a pony will appear in this series. I tried the Sam vs Jack Darby idea, but I had trouble coming up with a good one, so I hope this tickles your fancy.**

Epic Transformers Rap Battles of Cybertron!

_G1 Starscream vs My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Rainbow Dash!_

Starscream: Who dares challenge the mighty Starscream?

Rainbow Dash: Remember me?

Starscream: You again? What have you come to blow me up again?

Rainbow Dash: You gonna talk or are you gonna rap battle?

_GO!_

**Rainbow Dash**: Yo, I'm Rainbow to the Dizzash, 20% Cooler since birth

And I don't need to be in a gang to have a sense of self worth

I performed a perfect sonic rainboom when I was just a filly

Making all that you did as a protoform, seem kind of silly

All the other ponies just watch as I fly with impressing with my swag

But as for you, when you're with Megatron, all I see is just drag

Love and tolerate, GLITCH! That is the name of the game

While you're conquest for world domination? Seen it before... lame!

You run and hide when Optimus gets a punchin and kicking

Just like my pal Scootaloo, you're nothing more than a chicken

*Scootaloo hears this and yells: HEY!*

Starscream? Sounds like Icecream, what is your flavor?

I'm going to guess it's failure, that seems to be your savor

**Starscream**: Who disrupts my coronation? Oh just a colorful horse

Let me drop a few reminders to get your pony brain back on course

You're origins come from a show that was made for little girls

So go back to Rarity's shop and get your hair in some curls?

Yeah so you can do some cool tricks, we Seekers can too

Compared to our brilliance you Pegasai are just poo!

You're hair is rainbow, you expect me to believe it's real?

Let's see you go a month without hair die, what color will it reveal?

So you act like a tomboy? What are you trying to prove?

Do you think your 20% coolness can compare with my groove?

I grow sick and tired of all your constant so called "Swagger"

Just go to YouTube, cause I got the moves like Jagger!

**Rainbow Dash: **Ha! You think you can win by using the old Jagger line huh? Hey Twi, got a Thesaurus I can borrow real quick?

**Twilight: **Here ya go.

**Rainbow: **Thanks... You're going down Starscream... it... is... on!

**Starscream: **Soundwave amp up the music, my vocabulary needs more inspiration!

**Soundwave: **Initializing music upgrade!

**Rainbow Dash: **I'm the element of Loyalty which you know nothing about

You're one of Megatron's more pathetic soldiers, I can say that without a doubt

You Seekers are good for one thing and that is being superfluous

While all us Pegasai are Supercalifragialisicexpialidoucious

*Starscream shrugs after this line*

Me and my pals have defeated more foes than you could ever dream

But all villains seem to fall, especially those named Starscream

Your rhymes are no better, who are you Bulkhead?

You suck so much at rapping I almost thought that you were dead

Your ethic is pathetic you don't know what you're doing

Galvatron took you out with just one shot, while your fanbase was booing

Poor misguided fans, you should know Rainbow Dash is the best

Come on put me against any Decepticon, I know I'll pass the test

**Starscream: **Are you finished yet you foal? Or am I just getting started?

All that I got from all that is it sounded like somepony farted

You know you're not too much different from me, your arrogance is quite becoming

In fact if I were you, I'd find a different tune to be humming

All this talk about Megatron and Galvatron is almost a cheap shot

But sense you put it on the table I'll give you the best that I got

Twenty Percent Cooler my tail pipe, I won't love and tolerate

Why would I love a show that's just so easy to hate?

You're Princess is a troll, quite much like myself,

But I do it with style not like some namby pamby elf

So go cry to your friend, Twilight and stop bothering me

That sonic rainboom thing is the best you'll ever be!

_WHO WON?_

_YOU DECIDE?_

_WHO'S NEXT?_

**Now taking requests, but I cannot guarentee that I will fulfill them because I may not be able to make it work. I will go back and look at some of the requests and try to write some more soon and post more. **


	7. Chapter 7 Wheeljack vs Ultra Magnus

_Epic Transformers Rap Battles of Cybertron! _

_Ultra Magnus vs Wheeljack(Both TFP)!_

_Go!_

**Wheeljack: **I'm the wrecker with the grenades, who's gonna blow the place down

That's what you get when you enter my part of town

Ultra Maggie, you're so stuck up. So smug and so vain

If you talk more against the Wreckers, you're gonna make me go insane!

You said you couldn't handle our ways back on Cybertron

But if it wasn't for our methods, half the place would be gone!

There's a reason why you're not the boss of our operation

Because nobody likes you how's that for illiteration?

Yeah sure you're a great guy to have around in a fight

But the way that you talk to us, Big Commander, doesn't make you right.

**Ultra Magnus: **You're out of line soldier, I'll only warn you once

Rip off another remark and I'll put you in the dounce

You should be courtmarshaled for all of your back talk

But I think a more appropriate punishment is to make you write with chalk

_(Ultra Magnus rules all over the walls)_

It's not my fault you can't take orders and really it's rather sad

I've never seen a soldier with apathy quite so bad.

Just cause she asked, you let Miko come on a mission

Although it turned out okay, how dare you risk that with dismission?

I've seen sparklings behave with more sophisticated manners

So just stick to what your good at, whacking things with hammers!

**Wheeljack: **That's always been your problem Maggie! You've always been a stick in the mud. Why don't you have some fun?

**Ultra Magnus: **It's "Why don't you have some fun?" SIR!

**Wheeljack: **I roll my optics at you. Let's get on with this please!

**Ultra Magnus: **It's let's get on with this please, SIR!

**Wheeljack:** Aaaaaaaaaargh! There ya go again, behaving like a prick

When it came to charm, someone sure gave you the short end of the stick

You're mom must be proud, her boy grew up to be a whimp

You act like your all that, but you've got the intellect of a chimp!

**Ultra Magnus:** There's no call for that soldier, what the scrap were thinking

Oh yeah, you probably weren't those things on you're head weren't blinking!

When push comes to shove, all you do is the latter

You have to learn that in battle, protocol really does matter!

**Wheeljack: **I'm getting sick of your lectures, and your stupid protocol

Go stick it in the crank shaft, you over grown blue troll

You're no Optimus Prime, that much is for sure

And your ego is so big, I'm afraid that there's no cure!

**Ultra Magnus:** How dare you bring that up! That's overly rough!

You don't have to throw insults to just to prove that you're tough!

Even Bulkhead agrees with me, you're overly wild

Now it's time for you to wise up and stop acting like a child!

**Bulkhead(Just snapping out of a nap, while not listening to the two bicker): **Huh? Whoa! What happened? I heard my name.

_Who won? You decide!_

**Next time, TFP Shockwave goes up against a fellow genuius. Stick around to see who it is.**


End file.
